


The Great Augusta

by Latchkei



Series: The Great Augusta [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancient Rome, F/F, F/M, Gladiators, Lesbians, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latchkei/pseuds/Latchkei
Summary: Prequel to Sinope, the golden Amazon.
Series: The Great Augusta [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715089
Kudos: 1





	The Great Augusta

I relax back and keep my eyes on the slaves clearing the bloody ground of the arena, though my attention is focused on the man beside me. “Truly, my dear husband, this demonstration of the empires strength is just what the people needed.” The gladiatorial fights are rigged of course, Imperial slaves with the best arms facing off against savages with crude weapons. The crowd loves it.

“Yes, after the terrible news from the north I though it prudent to remind our citizens of the strength of the Empire.” I smile and sip some wine as my husband waves over Quaestor Eugenius. 

“Eugenius, Messalina was remarking what a success the festivities have become and I must say it is all thanks to your brilliant idea.” The politician bows but when he rises his eyes are on me. We both know that he never suggested the games. 

“You honour me with your praise, Great Augustus.”

“It is but a small test; but after seeing this I am confident that naming you as my substitute while I am away on procession was the right choice.” Another wave of his hand has a servant scurrying to fetch a chair for the senator. The pair of them settle into some small talk but the old man keeps sneaking suspicious glances in my direction. Not that his suspicions matter, he’s going to die from a sudden illness just before my husband leaves for his grand tour. His replacement has already been arranged, and that fool is much easier to manoeuvre. 

In the meantime I’ll have to be even more vigilant against assassination attempts.

The crows roars, drawing me back to the games. A tall woman has entered the arena, clothed in a long stola, carrying a small shield and spear. “Sinope, the golden Amazon,” the presenter announces, “the barbarian woman from the edge of the world; hunter of men and ravager of women!” I fight back an amused snort at that.

Two men dressed in crude representations of Legionary armour also enter and all three bow to our pavilion. My husband signals for the fight to begin and the horns blow. 

I can see the men are confident that they can beat her, relaxed as they jeer and try to flank her. I can see the way she lets them underestimate her; expression steady, sidling back until she’s positioned them where she wants them. 

She chooses the perfect moment to strike; one of them looks away to signal his teammate and she hurls her spear. Even as the weapon finds its mark she’s tackling the other man to the ground. Powerful thighs pinning him as a lover might; raising a scandalised gasp from the crowd. Like a wild beast driven by the scent of weakness and blood she rushes to the kill, slamming the edge of her shield into his face again and again.

It’s brutal and without mercy. 

It’s breath taking.

“My dear husband,” I stroke his hand and realise that I have failed hide the tremble of want in my voice. “I believe I have found the farewell gift you promised me.”


End file.
